Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a photoalignment layer and a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
In order for a liquid crystal element to implement an image (i.e., when a liquid crystal is switched between transparent conductive glasses by an external electric field), the liquid crystal should be aligned in a certain direction in the interphase between the liquid crystal and the transparent conductive glass electrode. A uniformity degree of liquid crystal alignment is the most important factor in determining superiority of image quality of a liquid crystal display.
A general method of aligning a liquid crystal includes a rubbing method wherein a polymer film (e.g., a polyimide) is applied on a surface of a substrate (e.g., a glass substrate), and the polymer film applied on the substrate's surface is rubbed in a certain direction with a fiber (e.g., nylon or polyester). However, the rubbing method may generate fine dust or static electricity when fiber and polymer film are fractionized. The fractionized fiber and polymer film may cause a serious problem when manufacturing a liquid crystal panel.
Recently, researchers have discovered a photoalignment method where liquid crystals are aligned using anisotropy to induce a polymer film by light irradiation.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.